


I've Got My Mind On You

by Secretlifeofvirgilknight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Friends to Lovers, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlifeofvirgilknight/pseuds/Secretlifeofvirgilknight
Summary: Virgil and Patton meet at their High school orentation~~~~~~~~~No tw





	I've Got My Mind On You

It's the freshman orientation day, and Virgil is loosing his mind. He's so nervous he feels like he is going to throw up. He isn't gonna know anyone and he's gonna be a complete loser. 

When he walks in he gets his schedule and is told to go to the assembly room. He sits through three awkward ass videos about "Welcoming freshman to the school and teamwork."

Next the kids were led away from their parents and down into the gym where they were told to squish in. Virgil sat as close to the end of the bleachers, so that way he didn't disturb the boy next to him. 

The boy next to Virgil seemed quiet too, but Virgil decided it was better to be safe than sorry and opted out of talking to him. 

Soon the lecture stopped and the kids were forced to find all their classes without a map. Kids were searching like hungry animals trying to find their way around the school. Most traveling in packs, except the few that had no one to travel with. Aka Virgil. 

After wandering around for a good 15 minutes, Virgil found a map. Kids were swarmed around it, desperately trying to take pictures of it. 

While pulling out his phone Virgil mumbled out, "who the fuck came up with this idea?" 

The boy from early turned and said, "I know right. This is so stupid!" The boy smiled, "I'm Patton!"

Virgil gave a small smile, "I'm Virgil." His eyes darted to the other boy's schedule sheet. Yellow. Just like his. "Is there any chance you have lunch 3A?" 

"I actually do!" Patton smiled excitedly. 

"Cool, what trade?" If Virgil was lucky Patton would say Performing Arts Theater. 

"Performing Arts Dance!" Eh close enough. 

"Haha no way we're both Performing Arts!" Virgil's smile began to widen. 

Patton let out a squeal of excitement, "YAY!"

"Im gonna try to look for my classes I'll see ya later." Virgil says walking away. In the distance Patton is heard saying "see ya later pal!"

Virgil is so desperately trying to find his English class when he runs into Patton again. "Oh uh hey Patton,"

"Hey Virgil! Do you need help finding anything?" The bright boy asked rushing over to assist the other.

"I-I, I can't find room D215 or D206," he stammered out looking at his schedule. 

"I was just there! I'll take you!" Patton grabbed Virgil's hand and led him to the rooms. Virgil scribbled down what he needed to and turned to Patton, awkwardly saying goodbye and parting ways. 

Not even 5 minutes had passed when Virgil and Patton bumped into each other again. 

"Heya Virgil! Pleasure seeing you again, are you looking for performing arts stuff? The guy said it was this way."

"What? My guy said it was THIS way" the two burst out in a fit of laughter. 

"Well we might as well just stick together since it seems like we'll just keep running into each other if we don't!" Patton grins enthusiastically.   
~~~~~~~~~  
After about half an hour Virgil and Patton soon learn that their lockers and last class is blocked off due to construction. 

"That's so fucking stupid, like I thought this orentation day was to practice finding your classes and lockers! But we can't even do that!" Virgil sighed dramatically 

"Yea I know, besides who came up with the idea of just throwing kids out into the school and waving goodbye, uhm hello, I need help!" Both boys were laughing until their face hurt. 

Patton starts to talk about a friend that seemed like Virgil would get along with. "Remy is just so cool! Honestly he's so- oops sorry meant they're so fashionable, I'm still getting used to their new pronouns!" 

"Wait, are you LGBT?" Virgil asked nervously, afraid that maybe he was stepping boundaries. 

"Yepper! I'm gayer than a box of crayons!" Patton giggled. Virgil felt like he was gonna explode with excitement. 

"I'm LGBT too! I'm gay and Trans!" Both boys began to smile as bright as the North Star. 

Virgil and Patton discussed Virgil's pronouns. And Virgil couldn't help but feel giddy. He trusted Patton so much even though they just met. 

Soon the boys just began to talk about their hobbies and wonder around the school, not even trying to complete any of the tasks they were given. Something really clicked between the two of them  
~~~~~~~~~

Soon it was time to go. The boys swapped numbers and social media handles and they went their separate ways. 

The two texted the rest of that day, and Patton woke up with a good morning text from Virgil the next day. 

On the third day of them being separated, Virgil began to realise that he really missed Patton. 

His smile, his voice, his laugh, his stories. 

Virgil couldn't wait another two weeks till school started. He wanted to see Patton now. 

Virgil realised he fell really hard for Patton really fast. They barely knew each other but Virgil really just wanted to be with Patton. 

Is it because I'm clingy, or because I haven't hung out with another person all summer? Or is it because I truly have a crush on Patton?

As Virgil texted his friend Roman about how he missed Patton, Patton texted Virgil about how he missed him. 

The two boys talked for 4 straight hours that day.  
~~~~~~~~  
Virgil is sitting on his couch just thinking about Patton. That's all he could think about was Patton. That boy was taking over his mind. 

Patton is sitting on his couch just thinking about Virgil. That's all he was thinking about. That boy wouldn't leave his mind. 

They both texted each other at the same time. 

"I've got my mind on you."


End file.
